


Owen and the Doctor's daughter

by marysidehouse



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Jenny met a mysterious man near Cardiff. It turned out quicky that the man was working for Torchwood.





	Owen and the Doctor's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English, so sorry about the accidental grammar errors.

Jenny had driven out of the petrol station, before it blew up. Actually she blew it up since she placed a bomb in the little shop, because a Veil was inside the man's room. At least she thought that the alien was at the toilet. She was half a mile from the station when she hit a man with her stolen car. She quickly pulled the brakes in and got out of the red sports car. A young man was laying on the ground. He was in his mid-twenties, he had short, dark brown hair and pale skin. Well as much as Jenny could see it in the blanch light of the street lamps. She knelt down next to him and checked his pulse. She sighed deeply when she got sure he was still alive. His heart was beating and he was breathing. Jenny wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn't just leave him in the middle of a busy highway ten miles from the centre of Cardiff. She was buried in her thoughts when suddenly the man opened his eyes and groaned painfully. Jenny felt guilty, because she caused his possible injuries.

“Where am I?” The guy asked her on a low voice and tried to sit up.

“Ten miles from Cardiff. I kinda hit you with my sport utility vehicle.” She said with an awkward smile.

“And I guess you had a bloody good reason to do that.” He said with a groan, but Jenny found his voice hot so she blushed a bit before she could answer.

“It was an accident and I really am sorry about it.” She said with true regret in her voice.

“What do you say? You buy me a coffee and we'll forget about the fact that you almost killed me. By the way, my name is Owen, dr. Owen Harper. What about you Blondie?” He asked and looked her in the eyes.

“Okay, we can have coffee as soon as you answer me a question. Oh and by the way my name is Jennifer, just Jenny.”

“Well just Jenny, what is the question?” He asked her while he tried to stand up and let out a painful groan. His left arm was under him when he hit the ground.

“What were you doing here alone in the middle of the night?”

“Well, my girlfriend died back in London a couple of days ago and I had to move here because of a bloody new job. I had my first day and I had to tell you that I hate it.” He said and he didn’t know why he trusted Jenny when they were basically strangers, but he did.

“Why, what is your new job?” Jenny asked him and helped him in her car.

“I'm working for the government and it's dangerous.” Owen sighed.

“It rather sounds boring to me. My life style, now that's dangerous.” Jenny said with a grin.

“Trust me, my job is really dangerous. Plus my boss is insane and he had some sick fetish for old naval coats.” Owen said and gave her a smile.

“He must be like one of my father's old friends, Jack.” Jenny said and smiled back. She closed the door on her side and drove back to Cardiff.

“Well my boss' name happened to be Jack as well.” Owen said on a surprised tone.

“Please tell me you're not working for Captain Jack Harkness.” Jenny asked and started to laugh.

“You've got me.” Owen said and he laughed as well.

“You will love him and hate him at the same time.” Said Jenny and she laughed harder. They were silent for a while, when Jenny broke the silence.

“So, what do you think about the aliens?” She asked seriously.

“They scare the shit out of me. I haven't get used to this yet.”

“You will, trust me. Just promise me you will stay who you were before all this. Sometimes if you spend too much time with Jack, you could lose yourself and become a heartless murderer, just like him.” She warned him.

“He's just so mysterious.” Owen sighed.

“Something happened to him long time ago, far away from here, dad said ever since then he became another man.”

“Where did your dad met with him anyway?” Owen asked curiously.

“London. In 1941, under the London Blitz.” Jenny said naturally, but Owen gave her a confused face in respond.

“I don't know when you're joking or when you're serious.” Owen said and laughed. Meanwhile, Jenny drove to the drive through of a McDonalds.

“How do you like your coffee, Owen?”

“Black, with two sugar.”  Owen said, then Jenny drove next to the first window, where a young girl was waiting to take their order.

“Good evening, miss. What can I get for you?”

“I want two middle sized coffees. One without milk, with two sugar, and one with milk, without sugar. Have you got any kind of sweeteners?”

“Sure, miss we've got. You'll get your order at the third window. You can also pay there.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you on a diet?” Owen asked Jenny, while she drove to the third window.

“No. I've got diabetes as a doctor you should know that sucks.”

“I'm sorry. Anyway what were you doing in the middle of the night back at the highway?” Asked Owen with a cheeky grin.

“I was defeating a stupid Veil. He wanted to get into the nuclear power station and blew up Cardiff.” Jenny answered with a sigh.

“What's a Veil?”

“You're working for Torchwood and you don't know what’s a Veil is?”

“Well I'm new.” Owen said sarcastically while Jenny paid for their coffees.

“Shame on you.” Jenny  said with a giggle and stopped the engines. They parked at a TESCO's car park.

“You're funny. First you almost killed me and now you’re making fun of me, because I don't know much about aliens. How do you know about them anyway?”

“You won't believe me.” Jenny shook her head.

“Try me.” Owen said playfully while he drank his coffee.

“Okay. It's a long story, but I'm kind of an alien too… “

“I don't think so, you look just like me.” Owen interrupted her.

“I'm humanoid? Yes, but human? No, I'm not. I'm a Time Lady.”

“Time Lady? What?” Owen almost spitted his coffee.

“My father is a Time Lord so yes I'm a Time Lady.”

“Prove it.”  Owen said on a shocked tune, then Jenny grabbed his hand and put it on her chest. First on the left side, then on the right side. Owen looked her in the eyes and he was surprised.

“Did you feel my hearts?”

“Gosh, I'm having a coffee with an alien.” Owen gulped anxiously.

“Don't worry, I'm not a bad girl, well most of the time. Right now, I’m here to help. My father used to do the same, but he's busy with my stepmother and my youngest sister Esther, so my brother Kevin and I do the stuff he used to. We save planets and civilisations from destruction and we save planet Earth from the scum of the universe.” Jenny said and laughed freely.

“Why are you Time Lords or what care about Earth?” Asked Owen curiously.

“Our planet, Gallifrey had been destroyed in the last and the greatest time war. Way before I was born or my stepmom was born. My father was one of the few survivors.” Jenny said softly and added. “Planet Earth is kinda like the closest thing what we can call home, after the TARDIS of course.”

“Tar what?”

“TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space.” Jenny said proudly.

“You have a time machine.” Owen said softly.

“Yes. My father grew me one from a tiny little coral.”

“Coral?”

“He has an original TARDIS which grew on Gallifrey. He took two corals and started to grow two TARDIS-es for me and my brother. We got the TARDIS as a gift for our latest birthday.” Jenny said with a bright smile.

“Unbelievable.” Owen shook his head.

“I know, it must be a lot for you, but trust me, you'll get used to it.” Jenny reassured Owen.

“I hope so.” Owen said and he was smiling too.

“Wanna go for a ride?” Jenny asked him on a flirty tune.

“With the Tarlis?” Owen asked.

“Yes, with the TARDIS.” Jenny corrected him.

“Fine for me.” Owen said happily.

“Okay then.” Jenny said and drove out of the car park, back to the millennium centre, where she parked it.

“I have a condition though.”

“What?”

“Promise me you won't tell Jack.”

“Why?” Owen asked curiously.

“Because he doesn't know me... yet.” Jenny said and added.

“That's one of the many curses of being a gallifreyan.”

They didn't talk much until they reached the millennium centre. Jenny stopped the engines and they walked back to the TARDIS.

“Where is it?”

“Can you see that blue box?”

“Wouldn't it be small?”

“Wait and see.” Jenny said and grabbed his hand. They reached the TARDIS and Jenny opened the door. Owen got inside and he shocked down by the sight.

“It's bigger on the inside. How?”

“Time Lord science.” Jenny said mysteriously and laughed.

“So past or future?” She asked him, after she put down her bag and tossed her jacket onto one of the chairs in the main console room. Her TARDIS console room was way different than her father's was. First of all, the walls had the mysterious round things and the main colour was light yellow with a dash of white and darker shades of yellow.

“Future.” Owen said immediately.

“Dad warned me that everybody wants to see the future first.” Jenny laughed and added.

“How far?”

“Impress me.”

“You bet, I will.” She said and took off, when she realized Jack on the screen.

“Don't worry, he thinks it's dad.” Jenny told Owen when the man looked at her with confusion. Soon she set the coordinates. She was driving like her stepmother, she used the stabilizers and the brakes obviously.

“We're here.”

“Where are we?” Owen asked curiously.

“Go outside and you'll see. I have to tell you, that you will love it.”

Owen smirked at Jenny before he went for the door and go outside...

 


End file.
